


The Bag Piper

by ingreatwaters



Category: Sarah & Duck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingreatwaters/pseuds/ingreatwaters
Summary: A ficlet on a whim. Happy St Andrews Day!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Bag Piper

It’s a cold November morning, and a strange noise is coming from the park.

A very strange noise. Duck is not impressed.

"He’s a bagpiper”, I explain. “They play Scottish music. Maybe it’s a special Scottish day."

"A Bag Piper”, Sarah says carefully, and thinks for a moment. “Bag should come and see it!"

\---

"… and he’s wearing a skirt and a hat like a paper boat and he squeezes the bag and it shouts and music comes out!” Sarah explains, more or less in one breath. “Loud music. Like howling."

"No one", says Bag, "is piping me."

Scarf Lady returns from rummaging for a lost needle – which I think she might be keeping in her hair.

"A bagpiper?" she says. "I’ve ridden on one of those. Just like a bobsleigh, but not as much snow."

"That," says Bag, "was a Big Dipper."

I get a strong impression that he’s having nothing more to do with those either.


End file.
